Sleep Well,My angel
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: awal perpisahan Naruto dengan sasuke  Gaje,Lebay dan sedkit...  terinspirasi dari lagu terbarunya We are the Fallen


SLEEP WELL,MY ANGEL

**By : L~d`seventh~angel a.k.a Chic-kun**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Chi! *disabet om masashi***

**Ok, naruto memang bukan punya chi**

**tapi fict ini tetap punya chi**

**Pairing: ofcourse SASUNARU**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: BL,Shounen-ai,angsty, sedikit gaje `n lebay**

**Oneshot**

**Watching you sleep for so long**

**Knowing I can`t turn the rain into the sun anymore**

**I`ve given you all that I have**

**Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand**

**Afraid you might wake to see **

**The monster that had to leave**

**`cause you see the shelter as the storm**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why i have to leave**

**so sleep well my angel.**

Kamar itu agak sedikit remang karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Didalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran queen size. Selain itu tidak terdapat perabotan apa pun yang seharusnya terdapat di dalam kamar.

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit yang agak sedikit pucat duduk dikursi tersebut, seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, kulit pucat bak porselinnya sangat kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang berwarna hitam, menambah kesan aristokrat pemuda tersebut. Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke, itulah nama pemuda itu. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari clan yang sangat disegani karena kesempurnaan yang mereka miliki, baik dari segi fisik dan kemampuan.

Dan kini, entah sudah berapa lama Uchiha muda ini memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Sosok yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sangat kontras dengan sang Uchiha muda. Sosok dengan rambut kuning cerah yag menyaingi sinar matahari, kulit tan lembut, dan bibir merah menggoda. Sayang mata birunya-yang lebih biru dari lautan- yang dapat 'menenggelamkan' siapa saja itu sedang tertutup oleh kelopak mata dengan bulu mata pirang yang lentik.

"**Naruto" **gumam Sasuke sambil membelai pipi lembut sang Namikaze. Mata onix itu terus menatap lekat wajah sang kekasih, dan sebuah senyum kecil terukir dibibir pucat sang uchiha.

"**Malaikatku" **sekali lagi gumam kecil keluar dari bibir pucat sang uchiha. Didekatkannya bibir pucat miliknya pada telinga sang kekasih membisikan rahasia tergelap yang dimilikinya.

"**tahu kah kau, aku telah memberikan semua yang kumiliki, dan sekarang aku takut bahkan hanya untuk menggenggam tanganmu, takut kau melihat sosok monsterku..."**

"**Kau adalah segalanya untukku... karena itu aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu"**

Perlahan Sasuke mengecup bibir merah Namikaze yang tertidur. Sekali lagi sebuah senyum kecil yang tulus terukir di bibir sang Uchiha.

"**So sleep well my angel"**

Dan sosok uchiha itu hilang bersama gelapnya malam. Tanpa disadarinya, sosok malaikatnya menangis dalam tidur.

**Under the ash and the lies,**

**Something beautiful once here now dies,**

**And the tears burn my eyes,**

**As you sit there,all alone.**

**I just want to come home,**

**But you see the shelter as the storm**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why i have to leave**

**so sleep well my angel.**

**Sleep well my angel**

**I`m sorry**

**I`m sorry**

**I`m sorry**

**I`m sorry**

**You see the shelter as the storm**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why **

**You see the shelter as the storm**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why i have to leave**

**so sleep well my angel.**

**sleep well,my angel.**

…...THE END...…..…

***Lirik fict diatas sambil manggut-manggut ga jelas***

**Chic-kun:Ouw… udah selesai toh….**

**Hum…hum….**

***di tampol readers ***

**MAAF…. **

**Untuk kesekian kalinya Chi-bikin fict yang ga jelas!**

**Mana ini paling parah! **

**Udah pendek, ga jelas lagi!**

**GOMEN….**

***sembah sujud***

**fict ini chi buat terinspirasi dari lagu terbarunya We are The Fallen- Sleep Well My Angel.**

**Lagunya Bagus banget!**

***Di tendang karena promosi***

**Tapi... tolong tetap di r****eview ya...**

**Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berarti buat Chi sebagai perbaikan...**


End file.
